Monster High
by LaviniaBlackthorn
Summary: The rival Academy's of two rival Cities have finally made peace. Which leads to an exchange program.  Will the students of The Glass City be able to handle the insane students of Monster High, especially when they are framed for murder?
1. Prologue

So I'm just fixing and adding some stuff to what I already have.

**Warning:** there will be slash, murder, and I may change the rating later.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the plotline.

* * *

><p><span>MONSTER HIGH<span>

This wasn't supposed to happen.

This was supposed to end the fighting and conflict, not make more of it.

Magnus watched as their new Shadowhunter friends were accused of murder, how they were trapped on a podium in front of the entire student body. He tried to get closer, he could feel the others at his side trying just as desperately as he, but the throng of angry students prevented them.

They were innocent, they had to be,

No!

He knew they were, he could feel it in his very magic.

They had to get to that podium.

If they didn't…

The downworlders were demanding revenge, that they pay the price for murdering their own.

They were screaming for their execution.

* * *

><p>So I'm having a little trouble with the third chapter, so I figured I would fix things up.<p>

Lots of love,

Lavi


	2. Roommates from Hell

Warning: slash, and murder, and insanity.

Disclaimer: I don't own, just the plotline and my oc's.

* * *

><p><span>Monster High<span>

Alec Lightwood fidgeted for what seemed to be the hundredth time; he couldn't believe this was happening, because a quiet school year was just too much to ask for wasn't it?

"Stop fidgeting. You're making me nervous," his sister Isabelle complained.

"Sorry," Alec mumbled. He couldn't help it, why did they have to be here, why couldn't they just stay at the academy at home? Why did Jace have to volunteer them to be part of the transfer students?

You see he and his friend lived in The Glass City, and attended Shadowhunter Academy, but were they there now? No! They were in their rival city, The Bone City (morbid right), attending as transfer students at Underworld Academy.

You see the two rival cities had recently signed an alliance to stop the excessive fighting. The reason they fought in the first place, well the people of The Glass City were supposedly the descendants of Angel's, while the people of The Bone City where monsters. And no, he wasn't saying that to be mean, they really were monsters; vampires, werewolves, warlocks, mermaids, etc.

And it had been their Headmasters idea to send students to live here for an entire year; Jace had jumped at the chance to "show up those evil downworlders". His girlfriend Clary had naturally joined, Jace had somehow convinced his sister Isabelle to go, and then they all ganged up on him, so he had no choice but to go. Luckily it wasn't just the four of them, their little fifteen year old cousin Aline had come, and two others he didn't know, a boy named Cade Bluebird and a girl named Doreen Fairweather, had come. At the moment they were waiting for their escorts to come and take them to their new dorms, they had each gotten a package with their books, schedules, and key to their dorm and room.

"Man! When is that guy coming? We've been waiting for ten minutes already," Jace said impatiently.

"He'll be here soon, Jace. Why don't you come and sit down?" Clary pated the spot next to her, but when Jace ignored her, she scowled at him. They had been having problems with their relationship for weeks now, something Alec would have been extremely happy about a year ago, but now he had gotten over his crush on the blond and resigned to the fact that he was going to die alone. No one had managed to catch his eye, and he figured no one ever will.

He was snapped out of his thought by the door opening to reveal a handsome boy with hair the color of black coffee and deep black eyes; he couldn't help but notice that Jace was eyeing the boy with interest.

Alec's eyebrows shot up, 'Interesting.'

"Sorry it took so long, we were getting the dorm rooms ready and I guess I lost track of time," said the boy, he seemed to be quite nervous though he was attempting to hide it. Alec could sympathies; he knew just how he felt.

"It's fine," Jace said, still drinking in the sight of the young man.

"Well my name is Simon, and I'm a vampire," Simon said nervously, "You'll be living with me and my roommates in our dorm, so, let's go.

'Oh goodie, a vampire!'

The walk to their dorm was painfully awkward, and Alec was grateful when they reached their destination. He was sure they all were.

"How are we to get in? There's no doorknob?" said Doreen snidely.

Simon gave a sigh and pulled out a lanyard with an assortment of keys and key chains on it, he selected one with a glowing blue stone on it. "This." Simon held up the glowing stone, "is you key, just wave it over the ruins".

Simon then proceeded to do just that, the door seemed to flicker and then became transparent, Simon walked right through. The group cast each other uneasy looks before following, what greeted them on the other side was not what Alec had been expecting, the room was extravagant. The room was circular with lush green couches, bookshelves lined with books, a large fireplace, the wall were painted to look like the forest, and it even smelled like rain and flowers. Alec was in total awe of the place.

Simon was smiling at them, "I'm glad you all seem to like it," he said softly, "come the rooms are down here," he gestured them to follow him to the other side of the room and into a large hallway. There were two doors, Simon gestured to the one on the right, "that's the boys bath room, the one on the left is the girls," he, indicating the other. Walking further down the hall they came across twin doors, Simon whirled around to face them.

"So I thought I would let you know that I'm the only vampire, there are three werewolves and three warlocks. We've already chosen roommates since we got hear five days ago. Oh, and Maia is the only girl," explained Simon cutely.

"I'm just glad were all together," said Isabelle.

Simon was facing the doors again, "Well we were the only ones with enough room in our dorm, no one else seemed to want to share with us," said Simon grabbing hold of the indents in the doors, "I can't imagine why?" he said as an afterthought. Then he slid the doors into the walls and what greeted them on the other side was pure chaos.

"ZANE GET OFF THE CEILING!"

"JORDEN, stop rolling on the floor and help me out!"

"COME BACK HERE YOU STUPID CAT!"

"CHAIRMAN MEOW IS NOT STUPID!"

"AH! Elliot, are you okay?"

Alec couldn't even begin to describe what was happening, bodies were running around like a bunch of headless chickens, there was screaming and things flying all over the place and Simon seemed perfectly at ease with the whole thing. He was beginning to understand why no one wanted to room with them; it was pure insanity in here. There was a shout of "Simon!" and them a tall figure, which seemed to be sparkling, glomped Simon, who didn't seem fazed at all. He just hugged the figure back, and when the figure let go, he turned to face them.

Alec's breath hitched as he took the new arrival in, he was tall and slim, with gold-green cats eyes, he (because it was definitely a he) was wearing a black of the shoulder halter top, blue neon leather pants with a few chains, he had beep blue eye shadow on with sparking eyeliner and his lush full lips were painted a dark blue.

He was beautiful.

"Oh, are these the transfers?"

Alec had never heard such a wonderful voice.

"Yes, and if we could get everyone to calm down we could get on with the introductions," replied Simon, waving his hand at the mass chaos. The other gave a grin, showing off sharp teeth, "don't worry darling, I got it," he snapped his fingers that let off a deafening crack. Everyone froze, and then the boy Zane who was still on the ceiling came down with a crash, which caused the occupants of the room to snicker.

"Ow! What was that about?" exclaimed the boy as he jumped back to his feet; he was tall, with tanned skin that contrasted with his snow white hair. But the strangest thing about the boy was his eye's, his right eye was blue, his left a vibrant green.

"Dude! Strangers!" exclaimed another boy, this one was large and muscular, and Alec was slightly unnerved by him.

Simon gave a long suffering sigh, "Yes Jordan, strangers. These," he gestured to Alec and his companions, "are the transfers. Now why don't we introduce ourselves?"

"Can we do it on the balcony?" Asked a rather curvy girl (which must have been Maia), "I need something to breath in, other than man sweet." She gave all the male occupants a pointed look, the grinned back sheepishly. Though the one with the glitter scowled at her, Maia grinned tauntingly back before leading all of them down the hallway and passed a series of doors. Alec figured they were their rooms, at the end of the hall was a pair of French doors. Which revealed a balcony on the other side; there were chairs and a table for them.

"Well, as you know I'm Simon Lewis," he said flippantly once they were all seated, "I'm Jewish, and sixteen, and a nerd."

There was a loud aw, and the next instant Simon was sandwiched between two boy, the boy with glitter and another with long red hair, "but you're our nerd" they chorused.

The one with glitter perked up and turned to face them all, "Well my name is Magnus Bane," Alec thought his name was the best name he had ever heard, "and I'm a warlock. I'm eighteen."

The boy with different colored eye's started bouncing in his seat, "And I'm Zane Xanthean. I'm also a warlock and also eighteen. I'm also a spazz," the sadowhunters were alarmed when they saw his blue eye give an insane twitch.

"Don't scare them," snapped the rather curvy girl, "I'm Maia and I'm a sixteen year old werewolf."

"I'm Jordon Kyle a eighteen year old werewolf," said Jordan with a lazy smile, he was easily the biggest of everyone.

"My name is Elliot Winchester and I'm a fifteen year old werewolf," the boy was surprisingly small for a werewolf, with amber eyes and curly brown hair, he also had a British accent. He was adorable, plain and simple.

"I'm Ragnor Fell, a warlock and eighteen," Ragnor had long red hair and was rather good looking, he reminded Alec of a Viking.

"Your turn!" exclaimed Magnus happily.

"I'm Isabelle Lightwood and sixteen and love shopping," gushed Isabelle and exchanged large smiles with Magnus. Alec felt a twinge of jealousy.

"I'm Jace Lightwood, seventeen and a top rate Shadowhunter," said Jace smugly, causing Clary to roll her eyes.

"I'm Clarissa Fairchild or Clary for short," Zane giggle at that, Clay shot him a glare, "and I'm sixteen and an artist." Alec saw Magnus look at Clary with interest, and yep there was the jalousie again.

"I'm Cade Bluebird, seventeen," stated Cade plainly, Cade hat strait black hair, hazel eyes and glasses that he constantly had to push back up his nose.

"I'm Doreen Fairwether, seventeen," said Doreen just as stiffly, she had dirty blond hair with grey eyes. The downworlders simply exchanged glances; Alec figured they were wondering why the two were so boring.

"I'm fifteen, my name is Aline Penhallow, and no I'm not Japanese, I'm Chinese!"

Soon all eyes were on Alec, and he could feel himself turn an unhappy red, "I'm Alexander Lightwood, but I proffer Alec and I'm eighteen," he felt so stupid, he wished he could say something interesting to gain Magnus' attention, but he was drawing a blank. Though he was shocked horribly when Magnus gave him a glittery and flirtatious wink, causing Alec to go crimson, now this was new.

Maybe this year wouldn't be so bad, Alec thought as he returned Magnus' smile tentatively.

* * *

><p>Having writers block on the third chapter, so just improving what I already have.<p>

Lots of love,

Lavi


	3. Demented Clock's!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own The Mortal Instruments.(Le Gasp! It's True!)

* * *

><p><span>Monster High<span>

Alec finished unpacking before Jace, who seemed a bit too absent minded to be considered normal for him, but Alec couldn't seem to bring himself to ask what was wrong. Just because he was gay didn't mean he was going to talk about feelings, he shuddered at the thought. Their room was simple but elegant two desks with comfortable chairs, two large dressers, and two large four poster beds, the curtains were a sapphire blue that matched the carpet. They had a bathroom with a mirror and sink and a toilet. All in all, it was a very nice room. Alec was startled out of his musing by a little white and grey tabby kitten making its way inside, it stopped and seemed to regard them curiously. Alec stared curiously back.

"Dude, is that a hamster?"

The tabby cat hissed at Jace, as if insulted but his comment. Alec honestly wouldn't be surprised if the cat did, so far the people here were weird, why not the animals too.

The cat continued to stare at the suspiciously, which was starting to freak Alec out, when Magnus pocked his glittering head in, "There you are," he exclaimed, scooping the cat into his arms. The cat began to purr like a motor as it nuzzled Magnus' chest.

"Sorry about that. I forgot to mention I had a cat, I hope none of you are allergic?"

Alec quickly shock his head, Magnus grinned happily, his whole face lighting up, and Alec was once again struck by how beautiful Magnus was.

"What's up with the cat?" asked Jace.

"Well every student here is allowed a pet, as long as it is approved." explained Magnus, as he stroked the purring cat.

"Do any of the others have pets?" asked Alec.

"Hmm, oh no, Chairman Meow is the only pet in the dorm. We like to say he our mascot."

Jace's eyes flickered between the two, whom seemed to be having a moment, he felt kind of stupid just standing there watching them. So he was very grateful when Simon hesitantly made his way into the room, breaking the two out of whatever trance they were in. "Just wanted to make sure you guys were doing all right." said Simon, his eyes lingered on Jace, who in turn eyed him with interest.

"It's all good," Jace assured.

"Oh, good," replied Simon, not breaking eye contact, causing Magnus to smirk, his eyes darting between the two.

"Well since everything's all good here I'm going to bed, and I suggest you do the same. Class starts tomorrow. Goodnight." With that Magnus spun around and left, Alec couldn't help but watch the sway of Magnus' hips.

"I better go too. See you guy's in the morning." Simon gave an awkward wave before scampering out.

* * *

><p>Alec woke the next morning to his alarm going off loudly, with a grunt he slammed his hand down on it, effectively shutting it off. He was just about to fall back asleep again when the damned thing went off again, it was loud and shrill and very unpleasant, and he didn't remember ever having set the damn thing. Blinking at it blearily he fumbled around for the off button and pressed it, 'that should take care of that.' Just as sleep was within reach, the demented clock went off insanely, before Alec cloud do anything Jace was out of bed and throwing Alec's alarm clock into the wall.<p>

"We heard you the first time, you demented clock!"

Alec stared wide eyed at Jace who was glaring murderously at the smashed clock, he knew Jace wasn't a morning person, but that was extreme, even for him. There was a tentative nock on the door before a hesitant Elliot stuck his head in. He took one look at the scene and started laughing. "Sorry. We forgot to tell you that the clocks have a mind of their own."

Jace just grunted before gathering his things for a shower, muttering all the while about demented clocks, Elliot grinned and skipped off to tell the others what had happened, no doubt. _'Well that's one was to start the day_', thought Alec. It could have been worse, thought Alec as he gathered up his things for a shower; they could have woken up to a battle or something.

Jace flung their door opened, Alec right behind him, and just like the first time, everyone was running around. Alec sighed, he had spoken too soon. Jace just grunted again and maneuvered himself to the showers, Alec following his example.

The shower room was nice and large, a dozen shower stalls with wooden doors, a dozen sinks in front of a vast mirror, and dozens of cabinets and drawers full of everything a person could need and then some. With his Shadowhunter gear on, Alec stepped out of his stall and headed to the sinks to brush his teeth, Magnus and Ragnor were already occupying two sinks applying their make-up. Simon was sitting on the countertop between them leaning against the mirror chatting and examining their make-up idly.

"Have a good morning?" asked Magnus as he smiled at Alec through the mirror, before going back to carefully applying purple eye shadow to his eyelids. Simon and Ragnor smirked, Alec had no doubt that they had heard about the alarm clock, he flushed with embarrassment. Jace scoffed, startling Alec, he hadn't notice Jace behind him.

"Laugh it up you lot, I'm going to get you back."

"It's not like we were planning that, we just forgot to mention it. If you want to blame anyone, blame Zane. He's the one who thought experimenting on our clocks was a good idea." laughed Simon.

Jace quirked an eyebrow in question, causing Simon to laugh again, "I have no idea what he was thinking, so don't ask me."

Ragnor snorted as he finished applying his eyeliner and began brushing his teeth, "No one knows what Zane is thinking. The guy is absolutely insane."

Magnus snickered, "Remember when he tried to flush himself down the toilet?" he asked, as he sorted through his many lipsticks. Simon and Ragnor laughed heartily at the memory, one witch Alec was sure he didn't want to know.

"So he is Crazy?" asked Alec.

"Well," stated Magnus as he selected a tube of black lipstick, "in a way, yes he is, but he's completely harmless." Simon gave Magnus a pointed look, "Mostly harmless."

This unnerved Alec, something that was happening quite a bit since he arrived, was this guy really as crazy as he looked. I know you're not supposed to judge a book by its cover, thought Alec, but I get the feeling that Zane is everything on the cover plus more.

"He's usually calm when he's with Elliot."

"Unless someone gives Elliot coffee!"

Magnus gave a belly laugh, and managed to chock out, "Remember when we gave Elliot espresso?"

Ragnor clutched the sink as he laughed; Simon clutched his stomach.

Just as they were calming down, Elliot stuck his head in, "What's so funny?"

The three downworlders took one at Elloit and cracked up all over again, followed by exclaims of "I can't breathe!"

Alec concluded, with a sigh that today was going to be a very long day.

* * *

><p><em>I had fun in Arizona and Las Vegas, and now I have writers block (sigh), can't win them all. Next, I'm of to anime expo!<em>

_Lots of love,_

_Lavi _


End file.
